Forbidden
by A Cup Full Of Emily
Summary: Hehehe, my first Fruits Basket fanfic! Anyways, Kyo tells Uo the big secret. What's gonna happen? Read to find out. KyoUo


A/N: This is my first Furuba fanfic! It's about… -drum rolls- Kyo and Uo! Classical Romance fanfic. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Fruits Basket.

…………………………………

Kyo shook his head, his bright orange hair flying everywhere. He had been hiding on the roof trying to avoid Kagura for over an hour. He was watching, watching for any sign of Kagura leaving. He titled his head back, enjoying the summer breeze. Everything was perfect…

"Yo, Carrot top! Is Tohru home?" Kyo jerked up, glaring down at the figure of Uo, Tohru's friend.

"Why the hell do you want to know, Yankee?" Kyo yelled, immediately regretting the noise he was making.

"I'm allowed to visit Tohru." She smirked. "Are you still sore from losing at cards?"

He growled. "No." He continued glaring, making her laugh loudly, very loudly. He winced.

"What's the matter with you? Scared of noise?" Uo smiled.

"No," he said again. "If you don't shut the hell up, you will regret it." He saw her smirk again. She was toying with him.

"Nah, I don't think I will." She started to laugh again, making Kyo very angry. He jumped off the roof, walking slowly toward Uo. She squeaked through her laughing. "What are you doing?"

"Making you shut up." He moved his hand toward her mouth, covering her laughter. They flinched as they heard the door slide open. He pulled her off into the shadows as he heard "Good bye Tohru!" emit from Kagura. "Damn. She's going to see me," He whisper. He looked down at Uo. "Do not make a noise or else you will pay. If she hears us, she is going to kill me."

Uo struggled against his grip, finally getting free. "What is your deal?" She whispered. "Why are you afraid of her?" She pointed back to Kagura's retreating back. "She isn't as scary as me! I can't believe you are afraid of her and not me!" She looked hurt. Uo sat down, pouting.

"Uhhh… you have no idea." He frowned. "Come on! Don't do this to me." He got up. "I'm going in. Are you going to come see Tohru?" Kyo turned, walking back toward the house.

"Wait!" Kyo stopped, but he didn't know why. He waited for Uo to catch up, before continuing. "Why'd you wait?"

"Ummm… there are a lot of perverts out there." He smiled, sheepishly. She started laughing and ruffled his hair, trying to torment him.

"And I'd kick their ass." She laughed and smiled at him, the first genuine laughter and smile Kyo had seen come from her.

"Yeah whatever." He sighed and slid the door open, seeing Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure staring at him and Uo.

"What?" He yelled, making Tohru flinch. He frowned as he saw, Yuki move around Shigure and to Tohru. 'What is the damn rat doing?' Kyo wondered, watching Yuki wrap his arms around Tohru. Tohru smiled and kissed Yuki softly on the cheek. Kyo gasped. Yuki and Tohru together since when? Kyo couldn't bear it. He had lost Tohru to him, the rat that caused him to lose out on the Zodiac. Why did the cat have so much bad luck? He could almost cry.

"Um, Kyo? Are you there?" Shigure waved a hand in front of his face, trying to snap him out of his thought. "There is something wrong with him. You think Kagura got him?"

"Shut up, you damn dog," He punched Shigure in the jaw, making him fall over. Tohru, Yuki, and Uo gasped. Kyo glared at all of them, before walking out the door and jumping on the roof. He had lost yet again; he had lost to that damn rat! Yuki had everything, popularity, skill and now Tohru. How come God was so cruel to him? The rat was the one who deceived the cat! He should be the one punished not the cat. His life was going down the drain, everything was crumbling down on him, and he was wasting away. He rolled up in a ball, grasping his ears. His thoughts were killing him. He just wanted them to stop. Then he heard foot steps, soft clicking foot steps. He heard Uo say good bye. Her voice was softer around Tohru, unlike the harsh tone Uo always used around him. He sighed. Everyone hated him – with the exception of Kagura. He clutched his head again, the thoughts would be the death of him.

"Yo, Carrot Top, what is your problem?" Uo climbed up on the roof, sitting next to him. Kyo looked up, staring up at Uo. He sat up slowly, facing her.

"What do you want?" He sighed, his voice very quiet.

"Just wondered what made you so angry in there." She patted his head. "That's the angriest I've ever seen you."

He pulled away. "He's taken everything from me; he beats me at everything too." He sighed, rolling over to lie on his side.

"Huh?" She thought for a moment. "You mean Yuki and Tohru? Them being together?" She sighed. "Get over it, there are other girls." She pulled him up by the shoulder, setting him up straight.

"You don't understand. She knew everything about me. She knew." He frowned, tears on the verge of falling.

"Like what?" She patted his head again, fingering the beads on his bracelet. He tensed and she pulled her fingers away.

"Don't ever touch that." His voice was low. "If that comes off, then bad things will happen."

Uo nodded, replying, "Kyo, why do you care so much about Tohru? Honestly, she's just a girl." She sighed for about the millionth time the night and Kyo was feeling worse every time he heard it.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because she's the only one that knows about us and was allowed to…" He had said too much.

"If it's hard to tell, don't." Uo smiled, poking him. "Come on, you'll get over it." She got up, ready to leave.

"No wait!" Kyo grabbed her arm, pulling her back, forcing her to sit down. Uo gasped. "If Tohru can know, so can you." He was still arguing with himself. He was going to get into huge trouble if anyone found out he was telling her of all people.

"What?" She pulled her arm away. "What are you talking about?" Uo stared at him, seeing the tension and pain building up behind his eyes.

"Umm… I'm going to get into deep shit for telling you but I don't care. You swear you'll believe me no matter what?" Uo nodded, listening to him. "Come on." He pulled her off the roof, keeping away from door. Uo squeaked.

"Where are we going?" She saw Kyo was having a hard time doing this. She felt terrible.

"Away from here so they won't find out," He grunted. "They'll kill me if they find out." He drug her clear out of the house's view. "Now do exactly what I tell you, understand?"

"Yeah." She groaned. This was getting old. Something was wrong with Kyo.

He took a deep breath. "Hug me."

"WHAT THE HELL?" She shook her head. "No way!"

"You wanna find out or not?" He was glaring at her, very unhappy with the situation. "You agreed to do what I told you."

"Why hug you? What is that going to do? There is no way" She frowned. "I still want to know."

"Fine," He sighed. "I really don't want to do this but…" He advanced toward Uo, wrapping his arms around her waist. Uo squeaked as the puff of white smoke surrounded her.

"What the hell?" She yelled, hugging an orange cat. "Kyo? Is that you?"

A/N: Uo knows! –gawk- Will Akito find out? What will he do if he does? What will Yuki and Tohru think? What about Hanah – she's left out! All these questions and more will be answered in the following chapters of "Forbidden!"


End file.
